Praise The Speedforce
by AGDoren
Summary: A frustrated Iris sets out to seduce her Barry. Things don't go as planned when an eager Barry turns the tables.


So I decided to write some WestAllen. This is my first real try at this pairing, though I've got a couple other partially finished WA fics on my hard drive. I hope you guys like it, remember to leave me some love in the comments.

* * *

I

"What do you think?

Iris did a slow turn giving him a grand opportunity to take a long leisurely look at her absolutely stellar body. She favored short dresses and long boots and today was no exception. A short, red sweater dress hugged her perfect curves, and gleaming, black over the knee leather boots covered her perfect legs. His eyes lingered on the bare expanse of bare brown thigh betwixt the hem of her dress and black leather.

"Barry?"

Somehow he drug his eyes from her thighs to look up and see the vaguest hint of a smirk on her face before it disappeared into a frown.

"Uh' are you dressed up for something?"

"Perhaps."

The smile returned and Barry swallowed as she sat on his down on the edge of his desk, one leg crossed over the other giving him an even better view of silky brown thighs.

One hand fiddled with the buttons on his shirt while the other ran up and down the arm of his chair. The room was starting to get just a bit too warm.

"I wasn't sure about my outfit." She cocked her head to one side. "I wanted a man's opinion. Maybe it's too much?" The smile was replaced by an expression of genuine concern.

"Y-y- you look great. You always look great. " The hand fiddling with the buttons on his shirt settled over his lips closing them before they said too much. He shook his head. "Why would it be too much?"

"The boots maybe."

He had just a moment's warning as her expression shifted from one of concerned innocence to some blend of sensuousness and determination. Then something happened that he would remember for the rest of his life.

She uncrossed those long, perfect, leather clad legs and parted her thighs just so.

"Iris," he said not taking his eyes from the shadowed place between her thighs. "What," his tongue snaked out across his lips."Are you doing?"

She leaned down, and caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at her. His eyes went to her lips red and slick and shiny.

"You never answered my question?" Her tone was coy, eyes moving over his face.

"Huh?"

If she'd asked a question he'd completely forgotten it.

She locked her dark eyes on his and all he could think about was the number of times he'd fantasized about kissing her. About sucking on that full lower lip, about stroking her tongue with his. Before he'd thought about it he was leaning forward to make that fantasy a reality, except she leaned back just out of his reach.

Barry," she said his name low and sensuous. "What are you doing?"

There was teasing smile on her lips.

"I-I..."

Somehow he couldn't manage to form words, probably because all the blood in his brain had long since flowed south.

"Bear," she spoke with the vaguest hint of annoyance before an almost predatory smile took over her face. "You never said if you thought the boots were too much."

Iris released his chin and pouted at him still sitting on the edge of his desk. After a moment she leaned back resting her hands on her palms and pushing her perfect, little breast forward. Barry let out a soft whimper as images of Iris, on his desk, leather clad thighs wrapped round his head, hands tugging at his hair flashed through his mind.

"What, do you think? I need you to tell me." And then she extended one of those long legs, planting her foot beside him in the chair.

He stared at her jaw hanging open. She was so close to him now. He could smell the leather and her soft perfumed skin.

"Well Barry."

He tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was so hot in his office. Why the hell was he always wearing these damned sweaters?

"Maybe I should help you." Iris said and slid one leather clad foot into his lap.

Barry gasped he hadn't thought he could get any harder, but he did and she knew it.

She smiled holding his eyes as she traced the outline of his crotch with her toe tip, before dragging it up leisurely over his stomach, and chest, stopping at his shoulder.

"Touch the leather Barry."

He did as she said, closing one hand around her ankle before running the other up along her shapely calf. The material was butter soft and he could see himself finding the zipper somewhere along her soft thigh, sliding it down, peeling her perfect long legs out of those boots.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah."

She surprised him then by planting her heel firmly and painfully in his shoulder. Barry winced and saw her smile widen as she slid her foot up alongside his face.

His grip on her ankle tightened at the view spread out before him.

He'd fantasized more than once about Iris and his desk. Making love to her, fucking her, hearing her moans of pleasure fill his office the air fragranced with the scent of their lovemaking. There'd been a couple of those fantasies so potent that he'd locked his door, drawn his blinds and stroked himself to trembling, groaning orgasm.

None of that matched the reality that Iris -sitting on his desk, thighs open, displaying red lace panties with a patch of dark peeking through- chose to show him now.

God were they wet?

Her hosiery stopped somewhere under her skirt and he could see the read satin bands of a garter belt running along her thighs.

If he could just-

His hand was moving up her leg of its own accord, over her knee, seeking the velvet wetness that he'd find at the juncture of her thighs. Her skin was so warm. If he could just sink into her.

"Barry," her voice cracked into his brain like a whip and he stared up at her.

"Eyes up here." She made a V' of her fingers pointing at her own dark orbs.

"You never answered my question?"

"What question?" He asked tone bewildered. What was she doing to him? And how did he get her to keep doing it?

"About my outfit?"She pouted down at him and then tossed her glorious hair. "What do you think?"

"I think it would look better on the floor!"

The words were out before he could stop them. Iris stared at him a moment and then started to laugh, throwing her head back. Her laugh was rich, throaty and joyous.

And just like that the tension broke. Iris was seducing him and he was not at all against it. In fact he got up, zipped around the room made sure his door was locked and drew the shades on windows before she knew he'd moved.

Barry returned to his seat and caught her leg before it drop. He spared a glance for his favorite view before looking up at her with a self-satisfied grin. She took a moment to look around and seeing the shades drawn Iris ducked her head and tucked her hair behind an ear.

Barry felt his grin broadened, she was nervous. Pressing this sudden advantage he got to his feet. When she lifted her head he was right there.

II

One minute Barry was sitting agape under her spell and the next minute all the shades were down and he was smirking at her like the cat who'd gotten into the cream.

Well not yet.

The thought sent a heated flush sweeping through her and Iris felt a sudden case of nerves, this had not been in her plan. She ducked her head to think, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt a whoosh of air around her, caught the scent of Barry's cologne and knew she was not being given a moment. She felt the heat of his skin as positioned himself right where she wanted him hands resting on his desk on either side of her.

Iris smoothed what she hoped was a nonchalant expression over her face and looked up resting her hands on his shoulders as she did so. For a moment she gazed into his eyes seeing the tiny flecks of brown and gold there.

"So I see passive Barry is gone."

"Totally gone, completely gone. Outta here."

He grinned down at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. His hands moved to her hips and she felt his thumb stroking back and forth across the fabric of her skirt.

"Its about time," she said and wacked him on the same shoulder she tortured earlier.

"Ow," he stared at her in mock outrage. "That hurt."

"Just shut-up and kiss me Barry."

"Yes ma'am."

The words were a caress of warm air against her lips and then Iris was sighing into his mouth as she slid her arms up around his neck to pull him closer. His lips were soft against hers and sweet and Barry, her dear Barry surrounded her mingling the scent of his cologne and soap and that interminable that was all Barry, that was warmth comfort and tenderness. And she'd wanted him for so long- given up on wanting him.

She relaxed into the kiss and gave herself up to the honeyed sweetness of his lips on hers.

He drew back a moment and she opened her eyes to gaze at him, to lips stained with red and as full as she'd ever seen them.

"Iris," he murmured her name voice hoarse with need and she felt a familiar tightening in her belly. She drew his lips back to hers wanting to feel his kiss on her lips tender and swollen with his touch. This time his kiss teased her bottom lip a tug, a stroke, a gentle nip and then a another stroke of his tongue that sent shivers down her spine and made her nipples harden.

"Barry." She broke the kiss running her tongue across her lower lip. "What was that?"

She saw him frown, watched the lust in his eyes dampen.

"What do you mean? Was it wrong?".

"No, no," she bit her lip at the memory. "It was good, it was very good. I've just, I've never felt anything like that before."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on his face. "That was my speed."

"Oh."

He gazed down at her and a sly grin overtook his face. Barry stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, vibrating it as he let his fingers graze her lips.

"I can vibrate any part of my body." The words were a whisper as one vibrating finger slid down over the pulse of her throat and further down in between in breast and further still along her abdomen stopping just above her pelvis.

"Oh." Iris felt a twitch in her clit as she started to smile. "Well praise the SpeedForce."

He laughed an expression of utter delight.

"Yeah praise the Speedforce." Barry leaned in to kiss her again and she stopped him.

"Wait this isn't what was supposed to happen."

"Really?"

"Well not like this."

"And what was supposed to happen?" He said massaging her stomach with that gently vibrating hand.

She looked down at his shirt collar forcing herself to concentrate, to not think about what it would be like to press a kiss against the pulse at his throat, to not think about what it would be like to have his hand between her legs.

"Well see, passive Barry was supposed to stick around a while longer and-"

She drew in a breath, his touch was setting her on fire.

"-I was supposed to tell him to come by after work with some parting line like 'I'll be wearing the boots.' Implication being that I'd only be wearing the boots."

She finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"You know work finishes at 6:00pm and I'd be there at 6:00pm and 30 seconds."

Iris chuckled at that and sighed. His touch was turning her to liquid.

"Good."

"You had a plan?" He was grinning from ear to ear now. "Did you practice?"

"Yeah, its not everyday a girl seduces her best friend."

"Ahhh I see, consider me flattered and seduced."

"Well you know where this is supposed to go and someone could come looking for you any minute so-" She pushed at his shoulders, but he didn't budge.

"I know how you planned it, but one thing I've learned in my time as the Flash is no battle plan outlast the first engagement with the enemy."

"We're enemies in this scenario?"

"No, but we're past the first engagement and your plan is in tatters."

He took a long slow look at her letting a heated gaze slide down her body and up again before meeting her eyes.

"It's time for my response."

"Barry," she made a plaintive protest of his name.

"It's my turn to seduce you." He leaned in close enough that his lips brushed hers as he spoke, each movement a teasing caress against her already sensitive skin.

"What if someone comes?"

"The door is locked and if anyone is looking for me I'll handle it."

His lips brushed hers then soft, gentle, warm and she kept kissed him back even though this wasn't the plan. The hand resting on her hip slid up over her rib cage to cup one breast. Iris moaned into their kiss as she arched her back pressing the mound into his hand even as her nipples hardened at his touch.

"So that's a yes?' He murmured the words between kisses.

"Yes, yes."

She missed the teasing note in his voice. Irritated at being recalled from the heavenly cloud of pleasure that she'd been drifting away with.

The hand that had settled on her abdomen slid down in between her legs and she let out a low moan even as she squirmed and pressed herself against him.

"Wait a second,"Barry said. "Let me just-"

Before she knew what he was doing she was on her feet, facing away from him and bent over his desk, his hand sliding up her skirt and underneath lace panties. His finger stroked across her clit giving her an unpleasant jolt.

"Right, right."

"Right."

He did as she said and-

"Ooooohhhh." She felt the grip of pleasure low in her belly and ground against his hand. "Just right- ohhh!" Her words gave way to another moan louder than the first.

It was fast, faster than she'd expected. His fingers massaged her U-spot and she moaned at the pleasure of it, body tensing as Barry clapped one hand over her mouth his hard-on pressing against her ass through the fabric of her skirt.

All at once the tension of it overtook her. She arched up on her toes feeling the orgasm spasming through her body. Grinding her ass against his crotch before collapsing onto his desk with a gush of liquid heat.

For a long moment she lay sprawled across his desk, the only thing holding her up was Barry's hips pressed against hers, his long body stretched over her.

"I'm uncomfortable, but I don't wanna move," Iris said at last savoring the weaker spasms passing through her.

"Yeah."

Barry kissed her cheek then and straightened up. Sighing she did the same a moment later.

"So Bear-" she paused mid-turn at the sight of him. Hair and clothes askew, mouth still smeared with her lipstick and trouser tent on display. She bit her lips to keep from laughing at the sight of him and Barry only shrugged grinning like he would never stop.

"Allen." Chrye's voice came through the door.

"Shit!"

They said it in unison and then Barry was a blur of red moving through the room. The shades were open before she realized they been touched. His desk straightened, her hair patted into place, dress smoothed and ordered and then he was streaking toward the door.

"Barry?"

"What?"

"Lipstick," she said in a loud whisper.

"Shit!"

His hand blurred as he cleaned up his face and then the lab door was unlocked and Barry was back in his seat.

"It's open."

Chrye walked in and looked around a moment studying them.

"Should I close this?"He asked.

"No you can leave it."

Barry shuffled some papers on his desk.

"So that's pretty much it," Iris said. "You'll stop by after work."

"Count on it."

"I'll be waiting."

"Be there at 6pm sharp."

He winked at her and she smiled back.

"See you then Bear and don't be late."

Iris turned and hurried past Chrye and out into the hall. As soon as she was out of sight she let herself collapse against the wall taking a moment to savor the sensation still passing through her tenderest parts. They would have to talk at some point and probably sooner rather than later. There was a lot she should have said to him a long time ago, but not tonight. She felt herself smile in anticipation.

If he could do that to her with one hand- She let out a breath.

"Praise the Speedforce." Iris murmured and straightened up to head home.

* * *

This fic was inspired by writer's blocc's Iris West and the Sexy Thigh High Boots, go read her fic and leave her some love. And leave me some love with some comments below. I wanna know what you think.


End file.
